Chapter 3: Link's date with Rosa (part 2)
Poison Moth's Lair This is where the game is done testing with your exploration skills. This dungeon is a bit more difficult than the previous 2. There are also more difficult enemies as well, you must obtain the Roc's Feather to traverse deeper into this dungeon. Note: Open image in a new window for full size. Objective Markers #In the first room (north of the enterance) you'll face Spinies (enemies from Super Mario Bros.). Use your Shield to defend against their charge and hit them while they're upside down, defeat them all to open the door to the north. #Defeat the wallmasters before proceeding to the southwest part of this room. Push the pot that's not up against the western wall towards the switch to open the southern door. #Use the Power Bracelet to push the heavy pins (while avoiding the cracks in the floor), open the chest containing a small key. Take the staircase leading upwards to the second floor. #Bomb the north wall and obtain the map inside. #Here, you'll have to move statues. There are 6 statues (3 blue and 3 red), match the statue pattern to the one on the north side of the room. Push the first 2 statutes down as well as the fourth and last, move the third statues to one step to the left and move the fifth statue to the left and push it down once it's next to the red statue, then move the red statue to the fifth possition. The door should open. #Head to the locked door to the north, open it and defeat the enemies inside (they're the same enemies from the dream shrine in Link's Awakening), use your whirling blade attack to better your chances of hitting them as they'll move when you move. Once you defeat the enemies, you'll receive the Roc's Feather. #With the Roc's Feather, jump onto the green platform, then fall into the gap in the extreme western part of the room where it'll lead you to a catacomb, there defeat the Keese and carefully jump from platform to platform to avoid the spikes. #If you fall into this area, you can always go back up thre staircase #In the room on the other side of the catacomb, you'll find a trampoline. Jump on the trampoline to the second floor and open the chest containing the compass, drop back to the previous froom and push the tramploine to the other purple square to jump back to the second floor and proceed to the heavy pin room # push the pins while avoiding the spikes with the Roc's Feather, head to the next room and go down the staircase. # In this room, There's another trampoline. Push it 3 times left, 2 times down, 7 times right, 2 times up and 1 time right and onto an orange square, jump on the trampoline to enter a room to open a chest containing a small key. Then, go back to the same room with the trampoline and go to the western staircase and into another catacomb. # In this catacomb, watch the platforms carefully and watch the Thwomps when they fall, and time your jumps accordingly. Once you reach the other side, return to the area and proceed to the Marker "13" # Use the Roc's Feather to jump over the switch (pressing it will cause the floor beside it to collapse, making it unreachable), use a key to open the locked door to the sub-boss' room. # Here's the sub-boss. These are fish-like creatures that spit out small fireballs. Take note that these creatures are invincible while in the watery areas in the room. Use your Power Bracelet to lift them out of the water and onto a dry area, then hit one of them with your sword until they go back into the water. Defeat all 3 of them to proceed. Take the staircase in the southeast corner of the room. # Once at the second floor again, head west to the marker "15", then jump into the hole where you'll end up in a room with a giant blade trap. # Here, avoid the blade trap and move the fifth block from the top part of the room and jump to open the chest containing the Boss Key. Then head back to the enterance and use the sub-boss warp point and head to the staircvase in the room to go back where you were, this time jump over the first ledge to reach the boss' room. Bonus Markers a. As you jump over the switch and make it onto the ledge with the conveyor belts jump to avoid the blade trap and proceed to the north where you'll find a gasha seed BOSS: Mothula Ironically, the dungeon is quite difficult to complete, but the boss on the other hand is quite easy. It'll appear in the cneter of the room and stay there for a few seconds, giving you enough time to score a few free hits with your sword. But once it lifes around, your job is to avoid the small fireballs it shoots, stay in the middle of the room to increase your chances to avoid most of it's shots and defeat it quite easily. On an occaision it'll also send small moths out to throw you off, defeat them to receive hearts or other items in this battle.